


Gilly Danish

by orphan_account



Category: Silicon Valley (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-29 02:36:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5113049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Uh... I thought that maybe they'd want to meet you presuming we were both heterosexual roomates, and then tell them," Dinesh said. </p><p>"Am I not presentable enough for your parents?" Gilfoyle asked. </p><p>"No, they're just... they want me to be a good son, and being a good son involves getting married at a younger age to a Pakistani woman as a doctor. Instead, I'm somehow become entangled in libertarian politics, become a computer programmer, and am engaged to a santanist, Canadian man. Do you see the issue?"</p><p>"Well... okay I guess..."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gilly Danish

**Author's Note:**

  * For [penoftruthiness](https://archiveofourown.org/users/penoftruthiness/gifts).



> I noticed that the fan fiction for this paring wasn't getting updated often, so I felt compelled to add in more. The place where I wrote it has no spell correct, and I am notoriously crappy at spelling, so I apologize for any typos. Enjoy!

"Hey since we're getting married, it's gonna be weird to call you part of my last name," Dinesh said. They were cuddling together, watching How to Get Away with Murder. Dinesh loved it, and most dramas in general, but Gilfoyle always acted as if he didn't really want to get invested. But of course he was staring at the screen, worried that Annalise Keating was going to go to jail. They hadn't unpacked anything but their TV and their bed (and also a kareoke machine courtesy of Dinesh's aunt), but they were happy. Pied Piper was doing really well, and they had a house. With exposed brick and weird book shelves, and the sort of interior decorating Dinesh loved. 

"So what do you propose that I should be called?" Gilfoyle didn't want something strange or weird to stick. Especially not his actual name. He'd done his time being teased about it (and possibly starting reading weird philosophy books just for strange comebacks) and did not want "Bertie" to resurface into his life. Gilfoyle tried to keep a deadpan expression on his face.

"Some variation of your actual name, Bertram," Dinesh said. Gilfoyle panicked. Slightly. He wasn't about to care what others thought of him, right? But this was Dinesh, and Dinesh was different. Specifically only that loser princess could get him to watch dramas and The Amazing Race and to enjoy architecture with exposed brick.

"I'd sooner let you call me Gilly than be called Bertram again," Gilfoyle replied. Dinesh sat there for a second, and then went in for the kill.

"All right Gilly. When this episode ends, you should get me more wine," Dinesh decided that Gilly was the perfect pet name. It was enough of a tease to make Gilfoyle slightly argumentative, and Dinesh had to admit that it was kinda hot.

"Hey! Are you really going to invest all that energy into reminding yourself that I'm Gilly to you now? Anyway, only a princess like you would want wine," Gilfoyle said. The episode ended, and he got up and grabbed Dinesh his drink. He paused for a second and realized that Dinesh had seriously forgotten something.

"Hey Danish?" Dinesh scoffed. Danish was way worse a pet name than Gilly.

"No seriously, Dinesh, did you happen to tell your parents about... us and our planned wedding?" Gilfoyle tried to sound non-commital. It wasn't working.

"Ummm... not really? I think they're coming to visit me next week, I'll tell them then," Dinesh said.

****************

"Hey so I canged my mind," Dinesh said. He was looking in the bathroom mirror, making sure that his rugby shirt wasn't wrinkled. He wanted to look good for both the world and his parents.

"About what?" Gilfoyle asked from the bedroom. He was still tangled in the sheets, reading some Nietzsche book that Dinesh had gotten him for his birthday last year as almost a challenge. Well challenge accepted.

"Uh... I thought that maybe they'd want to meet you presuming we were both heterosexual roomates, and then tell them," Dinesh said. He paused combing his hair to see Gilfoyle's response through the mirror.

"Am I not presentable enough for your parents?" Gilfoyle asked. He put his book down, and sat up from his semi-reclined position.

"No, they're just... they want me to be a good son, and being a good son involves getting married at a younger age to a Pakistani woman as a doctor. Instead, I'm somehow become entangled in libertarian politics, become a computer programmer, and am engaged to a santanist, Canadian man. Do you see the issue?" Dinesh did not expect that to turn into a rant. He didn't really care.

"Well... okay I guess..." Gilfoyle flopped back down, and stared at the ceiling. He didn't like the present situation, he didn't like how he was messing up Dinesh's relationship with his family, yet he also wished that Dinesh would just get it over with so they could be together. Also, the tax break would be pretty nice.

*****************

"Hey Gilly, do you want to have some sex?" An episode of god-knows-what had just ended, and Dinesh was tipsy. Stuff like this happened when Dinesh was tipsy.

"Not after what happened earlier," Gilfoyle shot back. His tone let on how he was feeling more than his actual words.

"What if it would cheer you up? Bonding?" Dinesh was seriously tispy. And also ignorant.

"Okay, sex isn't the solution to everything. Sure when we started this relationship, it was primarily sexual, however, I actually want to do things with you other than that. I want to adopt children together and get in arguments about the best bed spread, I want to spend lazy sunday mornings together arguing about the merits of your shitty software. I'm sorry if that doesn't fit into your parents plan, but you aren't your parents. You're you," Gilfoyle said. He got up and went to the bedroom. It was weird to not have Dinesh next to him hogging all the space, like a medieval land baron. Gilfoyle missed it a bit.

*****************

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to disregard your feelings too. They just... my parents are still a part of my life. But, I love you too. I'll tell them over skype, because a face to face conversation over this scares me. Anyway, they're cancelling their trip because my sister's getting married. I don't want you to leave me Gilly. Not over something like this. However, your blantant disrespect for the cinematography style of Wes Anderson might be a different matter," Dinesh said the next morning. He sat on a barstool waiting for his tea to steep in his favorite mug. It was one Gilfoyle got for him a few years ago, with little speckles of gold on a navy blue background.

"Yeah, I'm sorry to Danish," Gilfoyle said, looking out the window. He liked how cities looked from up top, especially because he appreciated good city planning. It wasn't like he'd had a deep investment in the city planning of ancient civilizations. At all. Nope.

"You know that one XKCD comic, the one with the guy with the black hat, right?" Dinesh asked. He sat there, silently checking if a nice bookshelf would fit in the kitchen.

"Is is this the actual XKCD or Richard's rip off?" Gilfoyle was never going to let the poor guy live that down.

"The actual," Dinesh shifted in his seat.

"There are many with the guy in the black hat," Gilfoyle said, confused with where the conversation was going.

"Okay well I'm going to cut to the chase since you seem to not remember anything. You know his girlfriend?" Dinesh sucked at being romantic sometimes

"Yeah. The one that he meets on the train," Gilfoyle replied. It was a struggle to prevent the deadpan expression on his face from slipping.

"There's one comic where he's flirting with her. And he says 'you're my dearest darling danish'," Dinesh said.

"Okay?" Gilfoyle's deadpan expression slipped. He turned and grabs a box of cereal.

"Sometimes I think that you secretly think that we would be a criminal power couple, capable of destroying the world. And I think that I'm in love with you, and that I'm done with hiding it from my parents. Also, Richard's fake XKCD is terrible." Dinesh sits back.

"Fuck. It's nerdy moments like these that I realize I love you, and this is sappy but I also signed up for that when I proposed to you," Gilfoyle said, standing up. 

*******************

"Hello Ms. Chugtai," Gilfoyle said, when Dinesh motioned him over. He braced for a bad reaction.

"Hello. Dinesh who is this? I thought you said you were rich enough to not need roomates," Ms. Chugtai replied.

"Um," he scratched his ear nervously. Gilfoyle looked at him reassuringly. Dinesh took a deep breath. "I'm kind of gay and this is my fiance Bertram," Dinesh said. It was done with. Dinesh could only hope it would go well. It didn't.

Ms. Chugtai broke off into rapid fire Urdu, clearly angry at her son. Gilfoyle can only recognize the curse words, which Dinesh taught him when they would go to sleep together. That and when they had sex was the only time he was really exposed to Urdu. Gilfoyle vowed to step up his language game.

******************

The call finally (praise the dark lord!) was over, and Dinesh got up from his chair. Gilfoyle grabbed him and held him close. Dinesh sighed in happiness.

"Thank you for making that call. I know it wasn't what you really wanted to do, and I respect how you valued my feelings as well," Gilfoyle said.

"Of course. They're far away, and I doubt that they'll be able to figure the rest of skype out without my help. I love you," Dinesh said. He felt slightly awkward for intiating a hugfest in a dining room, yet he felt this event called for it.

"You know, you're my dearest darling Danish," Gilfoyle said. 

"And you're my lovely cutie pie," Dinesh replies. Maybe this was worth it anyway.

 

**Author's Note:**

> The comic I reference in this fan fiction is here: http://www.xkcd.com/515/
> 
> I would also like to point out I stole lots of headcannons in this fic. Thank you for posting those thoughts. They were pretty rocking.


End file.
